Life Was Never Fair
by nkb99
Summary: What if Thalia never died? What if Luke never turned and Thalia never joined the hunt. What if Luke never had to die? Well it did happen and there's nothing that can change that. But what if when Luke was reincarnated he remembered almost everything about his past life, and then he bumped into the hunt. What would Thalia do? Would she stay with the hunt or would she go with "Luke"
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! So I have wanted to write a Thaluke fanfic so here it is! **

**Disclaimers: I don't own anything except my OC other than that Uncle Rick is the owner of everything else. **

* * *

Prologue

My name is Casper Luis, I'm 17yrs. old and quite the trouble maker. But what can I say I have always been that way. See I wasn't always Casper, before I was Luke Castellan, and everyone knows his story. Sadly i'm not a demigod; but I can still see through the mist so life isn't too boring. I still Luke's blonde hair but eye were hazel. I have been living in San Francisco hoping maybe one day I bumped into a god or someone.

"Move out of my way boy." A woman hissed I looked at her something about her auburn was very familiar.

"Artemis?" I whispered I backed up avoiding a bunch of girls but I ran into a girl with blue/black spiked hair.

"Watch it." She hissed I looked at her and saw her electric blue eyes, I knew those or at least Luke did.

"Thalia?" I asked wait how did I know her name? She looked quite shocked and slightly scared.

"How do you know me?"

"I don't know you...luke does." I mentally slapped myself, yeah caspe great thing to say to a girl who's friend died. Fear and anger flickered in her eyes.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Casper, Casper Luis….Luke's reincarnation." I said giving her my infamous smirk.

* * *

I was sitting on a rock looking out towards a mountain I don't know which one though. Thalia and Artemis were pacing. I kept giving Thalia side glances and when she would catch me I would back down to the ground so I didn't see her sneering.

"He can't stay." One of the girls said

"And who are you to say that?" Thalia snapped she looked at me and her face twisted in disgust

"If you were Luke….how do you know and how did I die?" She asked how could she be asking me these questions like I knew them off the top of my head, I thought back to all the dreams I had that were luke's past life

"We ran away together...you died trying to save me, annabeth, and grover; your dad had pity on you and turned you into a tree." I answered I didn't know I knew that but it must have been right because she walked away and into a tent.

"Phoebe, make him a tent far from you girls; and Casper if you even look at one of my girls or hit on them I will turn you into a gazelle." She warned I shook my head fiercely scared out of my mind. I turn around to see about ten girls sneering at me.

"So...you guys are hunters?" I asked the one of them scoffed and turned around the other girls followed her pursuit, but one stayed in front of me.

"I'd be careful around thalia...she's been through a lot these past 17 years." She said

"Thanks." I smiled she looked like she wanted to kill me when I smiled at her "What's your name?" I asked

"Lacey." She smiled and turned to walk with the other girls

"Boy!" A girl shouted I turned around to see a girl with dark brown hair holding a tent

"I have a name you know, let me help you." I offered

"I don't need your help, and I don't want to know your name." She countered I was thrown back a little, I know Artemis and her followers hated males, but they were kind of brutal.

"Your Phoebe?" I asked she looked at me and nodded she threw my tent and it assemble itself it looked small but once you walk in its huge, I had a bed a place to sit. It kind of smelled like roses, cinnamon and mildew. I looked at the girl named phoebe, she looked on the verge of tears.

"Um...are you ok?" I asked

"Yes, i'm fine. My Lady apologizes for the smell, thalia hasn't let anyone open this tent since its last owner died." She apologized

"Its fine, who was she?" I asked I have a habit of prying into people's personal life so I really don't know when to shut up.

"Her name was Zoe..Zoe Nightshade." And with that she left me to be by myself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thalia's Pov **

I was pacing and pacing I knew I had to have scared at least most of our hunt away. I just couldn't go to sleep not because I didn't want to but because I kept having dreams of Luke and me when we were younger, and then me, Annabeth, and Percy. And it made it worse that my tent was right across from the so called reincarnation of "Luke". I tried hard to forget about Luke but he was apart of me just like Annabeth, Grover, Percy, and Jason were apart of me. I got up and mustered enough tough skin to knock well more like slap Caspers tent flap. I was just going to ask him if he wanted to come to camp with us and then leave.

"Yeah...give me a sec." He shouted I heard a few things being moved around and then a huge thump

"You ok in there?" I asked I heard him chuckled it sounded just like Luke's laugh I inwardly smiled thinking about him laughing.

"Um...Thalia?" The boy asked I must have been smiling and I quickly let it fall off.

"What?" I asked raising an eyebrow I probably didn't have to be that mean but it came across that way. "You going to let me in?" I snapped he just opened and then closed his mouth and then nodded he took a step back and I was hit with the smell of cinnamon and roses. I felt a pain in my chest.

"Who gave you this tent?" I hissed I could see fear in his eyes as he backed away.

"Phoebe... she said it was the only one left." Casper said in defence I had to ease up on him it wasn't his fault he was in this situation.

"So..." He trailed I realized I had been staring at the ground for a while.

"Sorry." I said I sat down in the middle honestly I shouldn't be this comfortable around a _boy _but he kind of reminded me of Luke. The way he laughed how his eyes sparked with mischief, his crooked smile and his trouble making smirk. And the way he smelled, he smelled like pure adventure (dont raise an eyebrow I'm not crazy) mixed with the smell of spring.

"Are you a demi-god?" I blurted out he looked a little shocked hades I was shocked at myself.

"No...mortal, but I can see through the mist." He said I nodded and the awkward silence came back and I stood up brushing off my pants and started to walk out of the room.

"Wait Thalia." Casper said I looked back at him and raised an eyebrow

"Two questions...Hows Annabeth and Grover?" He asked he looked confused at what he just said and I realized luke was talking through him and I choked back a small sob. I felt the urge to hug him but I brushed the thought aside.

"Sh-she's um...hasn't been the same since tartarus, and Gaea." I said "And Grover is Lord of the animals and earth; and his married to juniper she's a nymph, their going to have a baby soon."

"Wait you mean Annabeth fell into tartarus and then came back?" Casper awed I smiled at his expression

"Yeah her and Percy." I said I saw his face turn into a frown and he looked up.

"He's gone..." I whispered he nodded I watched as he came to give me a hug but I punched him in the gut and ran out of the tent, running into my tent I sat down on my bed breathing in and out trying to calm my nerves, and wiping the tears that had slipped out away. I felt Artemis's presence and I looked up and she looked like she had pity on me which was rare.

"Have you talked to the _boy_ yet?" She asked I nodded "Is he coming to camp with us?"

"I haven't asked him that question yet." I sighed remembering the reason I was going in there in the first place.

"I will ask, you get rest I need my lieutenant ready for tomorrow." She said

"Please tell me Apollo is not taking us." I begged everytime he came he would hit on the entire hunt it was getting old you would think after being rejected since I don't know, forever he would get a hint. I was pulled out of my train of thought when Artemis answered me.

"I don't like my twin brother taking you girls but, I am always thankful when he offers us help." Artemis answered "And you should be thankful also." she added

"Yes My Lady." I said bowing my head as she walked out of the room. I laid down on my bed and my eyes started to fall until they were completely closed. Apparently my body wanted to be ready for a very _very _long day tomorrow.

* * *

**So how was that? Tell me what ha think. Please leave a review. Thanks for reading**

**~nkb99 **


	3. Chapter 3

**Casper's Pov **

_"Do you want to go to Camp Half Blood with us?" _I kept replaying those words in my head. I have always wanted to go to the camp but I had never gone. What was I going to tell my parents? Would they miss me? Probably not I could fall off the face of the earth and they would never worry. I could still feel Artemis burning stare in between my shoulder blades. We had packed away all the tents and Thalia was staying far away from me.

"Well boy are you?" Artemis asked

"Uh...yeah." I said nodded at her

"Good, you will sit in front with my brother." She said all the girls groaned and Lacey smirked at me. Artemis' brother was Apollo what did she mean? I heard a loud screech and I saw a flame flying our way I backed up and watched as a red Ferrari appeared in front of us. A blonde guy walked out and not to get creepy but he was really good looking.

"Hey sis, Hello girls." He smirked I looked at Thalia and she rolled her eyes Phoebe sneered at him and the rest blushed.

"Apollo you know the rules." Artemis said giving her brother the eye he nodded and gave a small smirk to Thalia.

"Hey Thalia you want another lesson?" He asked I looked at her raising an eyebrow

"No!" She shouted Artemis gave her a look and then nodded

"Question how are we all going to fit in _that_?" I asked Apollo for he first time looked at me

"Who is he?" Apollo asked

"My name is Casper." I said looking at him

"The last time my sister let a boy stay at the hunters camp it was Percy and Nico...we all see how that turned out." Apollo winced

"Who's Nico?" I asked Thalia

"He was a friend." She said through her teeth while glaring at me. Apollo turned his car into a van Thalia pushed me into the back with the girls and I could feel them sneering at me. I looked at Thalia's pale hands she was squeezing tightly on the arm chair.

"Um...Thalia you ok?" I asked

"I'm fine Percy." She snapped "I mean Casper." She grumbled Apollo winked at me and then started to push on the peddle I felt the car heating up.

"Wait this is the sun!" I screamed

"Yeah what did you think it was?" Apollo asked I started to feel like I couldn't breath and I heard Lacey giggle beside me I looked at her with wide eyes.

She leaned in and whispered "You'll be fine." I nodded at her and closed my eyes.

_"Thalia's mother died on an airplane crash." _I heard someone whisper in my head.

"Luke?" I asked

_"Who else do you think it would be doofus?"_ _Luke laughed_

"Thanks for the tip but if you could get out of my head...please?" I asked

_"Make a move on Thalia I kill you." He warned _

"Good try with that buddy I am _you_ now." I said I looked over and Phoebe was looking at me like I was crazy and so was Lacey and Artemis. Thalia looked even more pale I don't know if it was from the ride or maybe from me. "Sorry sometimes we get into fights." I smiled sheepishly.

"Who?" Apollo asked

"Luke." I said to Apollo. I guess he stepped on the brakes and looked at me I felt us dropping out of the air.

"Luke?" He asked I nodded

"Apollo." Thalia warned

"How are you talking to him?" Apollo asked "Oh gods his rising again isn't he." Apollo kept rambling on when we dropped a little bit more out of the sky and Thalia screamed we all looked at her and Apollo winced "Jeez Thals."

"Get me out of this stupid car!" Thalia snapped

"Apollo listen to her." I said looking at Thalia she didn't meet my eyes but I could tell she was terrified we were falling out of the sky for Zeus' sake "Luke stop talking for me!" I snapped in my head. I heard him chuckle and then he finally disappeared. We landed in front of the camp it looked like a huge strawberry field but I knew that was the mist. I saw the dragon protecting Thalia's tree. I walked up to the entrance and smiled I had waited my entire life for this.

"I'm Clarisse daughter of Ares God of War welcome to Camp Half Blood punk." The big girl said I backed away and nodded

"I'm Casper a reincarnation." I said thinking that was normal but apparently its not she looked at me like I had three eyes.

"Usually they don't remember anything." A man with a horses butt (literally he had a horse's butt) said.

"So do you think his Jackson? I knew it was too good to be true." Clarisse sneered I backed up some more and bumped into Thalia

"No his was Luke...where's Annie?" Thalia asked I saw a shadow and then a very pale guy walked out and stood beside Thalia.

"She's with Piper at the lake as usual." He sighed

"How has she been?" I asked everyone apparently forgot I was here.

"Percy died you guess." The pale guy snapped there was venom in his voice "And who are you?"

"A reincarnation of Luke." I sighed I looked at everyone else daring them to asks me the same question. I nodded and followed Thalia.

"You stay in the house, Chiron will show you too your room, see you at dinner." She said walking away from me. I nodded and I was starting to realize that camp may not be all that I dreamed of.

* * *

**Hope you liked it. So if you want something to happen in the story please tell me I love suggestions! please leave a review. **

**Thank you for reading **

**~One Love nkb99 **


	4. Chapter 4

**Thalia's Pov **

I walked to the lake I could hear Piper charm speaking to Annabeth, I felt like I should do exactly what she told me to do but I fought it. I saw Annabeth sitting in a chair wrapped up in one of Percy's blankets.

"Hey Annabeth." I smiled she looked at me and waved her grey eyes lit up to their normal color

"Thalia! When did you get back?" She asked

"I just got back." I told her I saw Piper come out of the lake house and smiled

"Hey Thalia." She smiled

"Hey Piper." I said Annabeth sat back down on the chair "Has she gotten any better?" I asked Piper frowned slightly

"She will eat by herself now, but she still has nightmares." Piper sighed I nodded that was expected she had walked through Tartarus and then lost Percy during the war. It may have been 17 yrs. ago but it took a toll on everyone even Olympus we had lost our savior.

"Let me talk to her." I said I walked over to Annabeth and smiled "Hey Annie." I smiled she looked at me "Hey you want to play capture the flag tonight?" I asked

"No, I need to stay by the lake." She murmured I nodded and looked at Piper

"You go tonight, I'll watch her." I said

"You sure what about Artemis?" She asked

"My Lady will understand." I said

"Ok! Thanks." She smiled I watched as she ran back toward the cabins, I took Annabeth into the lake house and started to watch TV I heard the door and I walked over to open it. I nearly slammed the door close on the face if it hadn't been for his annoying sneaker.

"Hey is that how you treat an old friend?" Casper asked I rolled my eyes

"We're _not_ friends." I warned

"Sure we're not lemme see Annie." He smiled his faced turned into a confused face "sorry that was Luke...I wanted to make sure you were ok after the car ride I know what-"

"How about you come in and see Annabeth." I cut in he looked at me and nodded I watched as he walked in and stared at her, she looked up at him and smiled she has never done that before he walked over and gave her a hug. Casper whispered something in her ear she started to cry but he told her it was ok.

"What did you do?" I snapped

"His Luke." Annabeth mumbled I looked at her with pity and nodded my head she gave me a hug and I held her still. "Why didn't Percy come back?" She asked

I felt a pain, how did I tell her? I didn't even now how to explain it. "His waiting for you in Elysium, so you can be together forever." Casper said I looked at him thanking him through my eyes. Soon after that Annabeth fell asleep, me and Casper went outside just to talk like me and Luke use to do. There was something different this time though like he understood me better, I felt something in my stomach every time we brushed against each other. He made me laugh harder and the best part we weren't running from monsters.

"Goodnight Thalia." He smiled I felt myself smiling back at him why did I do that I hated him. Didn't I?

"Goodnight Lu-Casper." I said I saw a flash of sadness in his eyes but it was gone as soon as it came. I watched as he walked away towards the Big House and I felt like I was floating on air. Then I started to wonder...Why in Hades did I feel this way?

* * *

**please leave a review**

**Thanks for reading**

**~nkb99**


	5. Chapter 5

**Casper's Pov **

I walked around the camp, I couldn't fall asleep too many nightmares. I wonder if demigods dreams are as visual as mine, I felt like I was living as Luke _again, _I hated it. I liked walking in the darkness it made me calm I was always like that as a kid now the problem with being up, was me thinking about Thalia, her striking blue eyes and her smile she rarely let me see. You shouldn't be thinking like that! Artemis is going to turn you into a deer or something.

"You should be asleep." Someone said I looked behind me and saw that guy I think his name was Nico, he smelt like death and roses. Something about him was just off.

"Oh its just you." I sighed he looked at me and chuckled

"I'm more dangerous than I look." He said "Your very powerful something about you its just... I can't explain it."

"I was Luke." I mumbled he looked at me and backed away

"You-how?" He stammered

"Reincarnation." I shrugged I walked past him walking back towards the Big House I bumped into Nico again "Dude! are you stalking me?" I asked he gave me a smirk that sent chills up my spine.

"No." He said I narrowed my eyes at him "Look be careful around Thalia she's been through a lot since you...died." Nico said I felt rage course through my body it was mine and Luke's mixed together not a good combo.

"I know! Just leave me alone, I have no idea what's going on I have all _his _memories and then everyone keeps saying Thalia's been through a lot and Percy died." I snapped Nico's face turned dark and he sneered

"Don't act like you knew Percy!" He screamed I looked at him a little scared I backed down the steps "Or Thalia you have no idea _Luke_ what you have put her through or Annabeth!"

"I AM NOT LUKE ANYMORE!" I screamed I was sick and tired of being called Luke I was Casper not a demigod who betrayed his family. The darkness started to wrap around me this had happened when I was younger but I thought it was just the mist but it had never happened again Nico looked at me with horror and I swiped at the dark mist and it went away.

_"Watch it Caspe." Luke warned _

"What are you going to do _ruin_ my life? Well you have already done it." I snapped back at him

_"Its not my fault you see monsters and your parents left and you have no friends." Luke sneered _ he had hit a nerve and knew it; I could feel his regret in me. _"I-I'm sorry." _

"Just get out of my head!" I screamed Nico looked at me now it was his turn to be scared

"I'm not in your head." He said

"Not you Luke." I said Nico looked at me and then around to make sure it was only us

"Is...Kronos in your mind too?" He whispered time seemed to slow down and it got colder, the darkness was darker than normal

"Who?" I asked

"Never mind, just get to bed mortal." He sighed

"I can see through the mist you know." I snapped

"Obviously or you wouldn't have found the camp." He laughed a guy in a wheelchair came out of the house "Chiron."

"Nico get back to your cabin Mr. Luis come with me." He said I thought best not to disobey him I followed him back to my room "Get some rest because tomorrow your being put to work." I nodded and closed the door; I fell on my bed face first I fell right to sleep just have another nightmare.

_"My sister and nephew have failed me...It is time for me to RISE!" A dark abyss screamed he had so many voices, he didn't even have a face it was just a dark hole that looked like it went down for ages "I am controlling who I want to rise; monsters that have not been on earth for millennia's will rise and you my boy you the former host of my nephew shall be a perfect fit a mortal who can see through all mist. But you are not a mortal no you are a Titan and don't even know it son of Erebus. I will show you, your true potential! I could take this Luke out of your head he was never supposed to be in you, you were created just for me... my host." He laughed _

_"Casper wake up NOW!" I heard someone scream I saw and imagine a face in dark red mist he looked horrible it was a bunch of monsters mixed together it was an ugly image I tried to scream but my throat felt like it was burning my eyes steaming. _

"I'm sorry Casper." I heard a female voice whisper in my ear I felt a sharp pain in my side and I woke up screaming, I saw Artemis and some boy with blonde hair looking at me. I sat up and pulled my Camp Half-Blood shirt on.

"W-who are you?" I asked looking at the guy

"My name is Will Solace...what were you dreaming of?" He asked the darkness started to swarm around again and I looked at Artemis pleading

"Please _help_ me." I begged, Thalia ran into the room and shrunk back from me

"Casper..." She said I looked her in the eyes and saw fear nothing but fear this had happened to my parents and every friend I had ever had. Why was I this way? I had to be a bunch of things in one little body I did what I was best at I ran but didn't get far thanks to Nico.

"Where do you think you're going?" He asked and every thing went black

* * *

**Hehehehe, how'd you like it? Did you expect a twist like this? Hopefully you liked the longer chapter. **

**Thanks for reading please leave a review **

**~nkb99 **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Thalia** **Pov**

After Casper ran out of the room I looked at Artemis, she seemed angry at me and I had a feeling I knew why I just didn't want to admit it.

"Why is he like this? His just a mortal." I asked Will shrugged and I looked at Chiron he always had answers.

"His not mortal." Artemis mumbled "I am so foolish I should have felt his power." I looked at her in shock how could Casper not be mortal he had two parents that were always there. Nico came back with an unconscious Casper in tow.

"Nico! What did you do?" I asked slightly furious of what he did to Casper I was worried about him. Wait why was I worried about him?

"Well_ their_ dangerous…we should have known it was too good to be true once your evil your always evil." Nico grumbled I felt fire stirring in me

"Don't you dare talk like you know Casper! Luke was lost and so is Casper we could help them stop it before it's too late. We can't give up on him." I said

"You mean_ you_ can't give up on him." Nico sneered I looked at him I was a hunter I had no feelings for males. Especially Casper…right?

"I think its funny how your still fighting over if you can save me or not." Casper chuckled Chiron and Artemis shared a look.

"Luke?" I asked

"Took you long enough, Thalia. Gods it's been so long since I've talked; Casper was such a nice host but I need to find another one my master needs him." Luke said

"Who are you working for…Kronos?" Artemis asked Casper well actually Luke got up and laughed this started to creep me out his body was still, lifeless but yet living.

"Oh no little Artemis…Kronos and Gaea were just the beginning they were working for someone with so _much more_ power. You have been fighting battles but this is the _war. _Now you don't have Percy to save you, Olympus and the camps will not survive this war." Luke promised with a smirk

"Leave Casper alone." I begged why was I begging for Casper? Artemis gave me a wary look as if she knew the battle in my mind.

"Why would you want to keep him around? His just a runt kept from his real life till now. His been alive for so long just in the dark. When I found him I realized he would be perfect so I took his memories and gave him new ones, I never knew I had so much power but Kronos gave me some of his so I can control time." Luke laughed

"Who is he?" Will asked I had forgotten he was here Chiron put his hand up and nodded and Nico; Nico went towards Luke and knocked him out he whispered something and a spirit came out.

"NO!" I screamed Will held me back there was a wail and a black hole appeared in the ground Nico looked like he was going to past out. "Why did you do that?! Casper did nothing wrong!" I yelled

"That was Luke's soul not Casper's." Chiron sighed I looked down feeling stupid; I was still mad but at least Luke couldn't make anymore havoc and chaos. I just wish he had actual changed not trick me a _second_ time.

"Thalia we need to talk." Artemis snapped her glare was murderous and I knew that what was about to happen was going to change my life, and I just wish it never happened.

* * *

**_Thank you for reading you lovely readers :) Please leave a review _**

**_~nkb99 _**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! I know your probably like where the hades have you been? I am so sorry I got caught up with my other story, and also I was at a blank for this chapter so I hope you guys like it. **

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**Casper's Pov **

"Luke?" I murmured in my head there was no response and I got scared what if he just left? "I'm sorry dude." I said

_Chuckle "I know you are…look we're not the same person anymore." He said _

"How?" I asked

"_I was never supposed to be inside of you…I'm going to give you back your memories. We'll see each other again, hopefully on the same side." _ And like that he was gone. He said he was never supposed to be in me? He stole my memories I felt pain and fury, I opened my eyes to see Chiron and Nico staring at me.

"How are you Casper?" Chiron asked with a wary face

"My head hurts like crazy…how long have I been out?" I asked

"A few days." Nico shrugged I groaned and tried to sit up.

"Be careful." Chiron warned

"Who are you?" Nico asked I looked at him and shrugged

"Luke promised me my memories." I said Nico and Chiron both tensed

"_His still alive?"_Nico grumbled

"What did you do?" I asked

"Sent him to Hades." Nico smirked I felt a huge pain to my head and I ran outside blindly.

_I was a young child running with my mother. She had blonde hair and bright brown eyes, I held her hand and she had tears streaming down her face. The sky was full of darkness and Lightning, we bumped into a giant man who had terrifying blue eyes and golden hair. _

_"Zeus please his just a boy." She begged I hid behind her_

_"He is a Titan, more powerful than me and my siblings. I am sorry Corvina but he must die, no child of Erebus may live." Zeus said I saw no remorse in his eyes he was just manipulating my mother._

_"Then you will have to go through me." She sternly said I saw a shadow flicker in the darkness and hope filled me. I watched as Zeus raised his master bolt and struck her, we both screamed I watched as she fell. I started to wonder why she didn't disintegrate, I watched as a man black as night fought Zeus. _

_I crawled towards my mother her breathing becoming slower and slower "Mamma..." I cried she stroked my face wiping, away my tears and dirt _

_"You need to run...don't look back." She barely whispered _

_"No mamma I am not leaving you, papa can save you." I cried she shook her head _

_"No he won't, Casper promise me you will avenge me." She ordered I nodded _

_"I promise." I said she took one last shaky breathe and she was gone I cried and kissed her forehead. The man who had been fighting Zeus walled over to me his grey glinting in the darkness like the bright moon. He picked my mother up and kissed her. _

_"Corvina, was right Casper you must run." He said I looked at him and took his hand_

_"Papa, I want to stay with you...I...I'm scared." I cried he looked at me with rage and pity terrifying yet calming _

_"No." He firmly said he yanked my hand away "Feul your hatred son...show no mercy to the...gods." He pushed me away shooing me away and I started to run as fast as I could only looking like a blur, a ghost. I finally stopped running it felt like I had been running for months maybe years, I entered a cave laying down. It looked over a very dark forest I knew not where I was just that the gods had killed both my parents, the hatred my father had taught me the darkness surrounding me becoming stronger, but the compassion, and light that my mother had taught and given me going at war with each other and then everything went black._

I opened my eyes and saw Thalia looking at me with concern and anger, the same way my mother would sometimes look at me after I tried to use my powers. I was in front of the Hunters cabin why I don't know.

"Casper..." her voice uneasy and resentful

"Your father killed my parents." I hissed she tensed and looked at me and I stared at her finally embracing my true self. "These gods have manipulated my life, killed my family...I see why Luke hated them."

"Casper calm down, please let's just think this through. Do you really want to go up against the gods?" Thalia asked and I started to realize how foolish I was, I had been taken away from my father I didn't know how to use my powers, plus I wasn't strong enough to face _all _the gods by myself. I looked up at her.

"Your right, I'm just tired and hungry not thinking straight." I lied I gave her a dark smile and she tensed

"_Who_ are you?" She asked and I chuckled darkly and stood up with new found strength

"I'm Casper Luis, son of Erebus the last Titan who is actually _living_." I said she looked at me fear in her eyes and I felt slightly sad but good at the same time

"Oh. My. Gods." She mumbled

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Please leave a review and thank you for reading. **

**I have one announcement, I need help writing a prophecy; so if any of you have an idea on how it should go just pm. Thanks :) **

**~nkb99 **


	8. Chapter 8

**So sorry for the long wait hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**Thalia's Pov**

_"I'm Casper Luis, son of Erebus the last Titan who is actually living." He said_

_"Oh. My. Gods." I mumbled_

**5 hours earlier….**

"Thalia I am so disappointed in you." Artemis grumbled we were in the forest and I had no idea why

"What have I done?" I asked

"You have broken your oath." She snapped looking at me now with no kindness

"What! How?" I asked she pursed her lips

"You have fallen for a male." She said in a matter of fact tone

"What no I haven't." I denied

"Please do not lie…I have felt it so has Aphrodite." She said I looked at her

"I don't know how." I said

"Aww look she's in denial, she doesn't even know yet. It's adorable." Aphrodite smiled

"What are you talking about!" I snapped

"Thalia...your heart has fallen for a male willingly or not, I here cast you out of the hunt. I take away your immortality and also your gifting in hunting." Artemis snapped, I felt myself fall to the ground and cry.

"Please!" I begged

"No." Artemis walked away disappearing to somewhere I tried to get up but Aphrodite kept me on the ground.

"Sweetie...give the boy a chance you may be surprised." Aphrodite sighed she disappeared

"BUT I DON'T KNOW WHO IT IS!" I screamed to no one.

**Present time... **

"Casper please calm down." I begged he scared me him talking about he was the last Titan, that was ridiculous there were only myths about a 13th Titan and that's what they were myths.

"You know it's true Thalia." Casper snapped I walked towards him

"This isn't you." I warned I saw Nico hiding in the trees I nodded and watched as he knocked Casper out for the third time in three days. "Do you think his lost too many brain cells?"

"If he is who he says he is then no." Nico smiled it had been a long time since Nico had smiled and it felt amazing to see it. We took Casper to Chiron and I sat down beside him.

"This can't be true..." Chiron mumbled

"So it's possible?" Nico asked

"Yes...there is a story only among very few that there was a son of Erebus but Zeus killed him." Chiron answered he paced back and forth. I felt Casper stir underneath of me, I felt something in my stomach as I saw his hazel eyes open.

He sneered at Nico "Why do you keep doing that?"

"Because you keep acting like a fool." I depanned he moved away from me and walked towards Chiron.

"Is it all true?" Chiron asked "I know it is crazy to believe you, but old power is in you I can feel it."

"My father was Erebus, my mother his mortal...lover, when the war of gods and titans came I was only a young boy; Zeus killed my mother I don't know who killed my father and honestly I don't want to find out. When I was a teenager, I hid in a cave far from people. I was by myself no one took care of me except for Lady chaos herself. She made sure I didn't age and that I was protected. Zeus found me and tried to kill me but something happened and Luke was inside of me and my memories were gone." Casper explained

I looked at Chiron it sounded like something that would happen but why wouldn't anyone know? Well then again gods always keep secrets and then they come out biting them in their arse. "I believe you." I heard Nico say I looked at him "It sounds like something Zeus would do."

"Yeah it does...and something Luke would do to." I added Chiron nodded

"So what are we supposed to do?" Nico asked

"Keep him here...he'll stay with you Nico, till something happens." Chiron said

"What?!" Nico and Casper yelled

"He is the son of _darkness,_ your the son of the dark Lord I believe it makes sense. Now no more complaining or I will give you both extra chores." Chiron warned

"But my father will kill him." I snapped

"Why do you care, it's not like Luke is inside of me anymore." Casper replied bitterly. He was right why did I care...I didn't care actually, did I? No! I didn't he could die the next day and I wouldn't care. I felt anger boil in me; every since I had met this boy confusion had taken over my mind, and I started to feel weird and was kicked out of the hunt!

"I don't, you could die for all I care, ghost boy." I snapped as soon as those words came out of my mouth I regretted them but I was too stubborn to apologize. I walked out of house and walked to the pavilion.

I saw Mrs. O'Reilly and Annabeth on the big stage. "Annabeth!" I called she waved hi as I walked to her.

I sat down and petted Mrs. O'Reilly's foot. I looked up to see Rachael walking towards us, with her neon shirt and boot cut pants that had peace signs on it.

"Hey Thalia." Rachael smiled

"Hey Rachael." I acknowledge

"Nico told me you stormed out of the house, what happened?" She asked I knew she already knew

"Like you don't already know." I scoffed

"Thals..." She sighed

"Fine! I got kicked out of the Hunt, because apparently I fell for someone and Aphrodite said I don't even realize yet! Then I find out that Casper is a Titan? I'm just so confused and I have these weird feelings whenever Casper is around me and not like his a threat or danger I don't even know how to explain it." I spilled I looked at Rachael and Annabeth who both had a smile on their faces, Rachael whispered something in Annabeth's ear and she giggled and nodded "What?"

"Oh nothing." Rachael chuckled I glared at her "Hey don't give me that look!"

"Want am I suppose to do Rache?" I asked her eyes turned the familiar glassy color and the all too familiar green smoke came out of her mouth. I backed away but she grabbed my shoulders and held me in place.

_"Child of the ancient one hears his brethren's call; s__tay strong for you must grow to become the new savior of us all._

_Daughters of lightning and war, Son of the dark lord; one of you are destined fall._

_The darkest pit calls to the fallen son of thieves, he answers the call o__nly to realize who he has lost is forever gone._

_Choose wisely children or Olympus will finally fall; either way he will win all along." _ The Oracle's raspy voice chanted I felt shivers go up my back. I caught Rachael as she fell in my arms.

"This is bad very bad." Annabeth murmured and I nodded in agreement with her

* * *

**please leave a review **

**Thank you to all my readers who are still actually still reading this story, even after I post so late. I love you guys! **

**~nkb99**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey everyone so I finally got my schedule together and I will being updating more accurately and you won't have to wait so long. :) **

* * *

**Chapter 9 **

**Casper's Pov **

_They _couldn't lock me up with _him_, like I'm some kind of criminal! I sat on the bed looking up at the dark sky on Nico's ceiling. I glanced to my side to see Nico sitting in the corner uncomfortably and I sat up swinging my legs over the side. I dropped my elbows onto my knees staring back at him raising an eyebrow.

"This isn't fair." Nico grumbled

"Life is never fair." I chuckled darkly I stared at Nico "So does this make you my great-nephew?" I asked his eyes narrowed.

"If it makes you feel better, then sure." He shrugged I laid back and rested my hands behind my head

"You have a lot of power in you." I awed, "I felt it before, but never _this_ strong."

"Yeah well, you have 10x more than me." He snapped I felt taken back

"What's your problem?" I sneered

"I knew something was off about you…acting like a mortal boy who wanted to just see Camp-Half Blood." He laughing

"Look, Luke took away my memories!" I yelled

"You must not be a powerful Titan if a _demigod_ can take advantage of you?" He challenged

"I am very powerful thank you very much! I am more powerful than your pathetic father." I yelled Nico shadowtraveled closer to me as he sneered

"Don't you dare talk about my father like that, he may be a bastard but no one talks about him like that." Nico warned I stood up getting into his face

"Oh and what are you going to _do_?" I challenged I felt the earth quake underneath me and I saw a whole appear underneath me I dropped into it but I pushed myself back up to the surface with my powers. Nico sneered when he saw me reappear "Thought you could get rid of me so easily?" I smiled I felt a hard punch to my stomach and I groaned. I swung blindly at whatever punched me. I heard Nico laugh and I got pissed I made everything dark…well darker in the room and felt for anything dead in this room. I felt the ghost's presence behind me and I felt something leave my finger tips. I heard a gut wrenching scream in my head and then I fell to my knees breathing in deeply.

"Guys, something just happened we need to talk to…Casper?" Thalia rambled till she saw me and stopped in her tracks.

"I'm fine _thalia_." I huffed brushing past her "What were you saying?" I asked raising an eyebrow I saw Nico sneering at the back of my head and I made a shadow smack him

"Ow!" He yelled I smirked and looked back at Thalia

"What is your problem?" She sneered this is the Thalia I knew

"Nothing and it's not like you would care." I scoffed

"Ok! Look I do care alright?" She snapped I felt taken back she cared? Wait why did I _care_ that she cared?

"You shouldn't you're a hunter." I protested I saw grief flash in her eyes before the walls came back up.

"Not anymore." She mumbled me and Nico bothed looked at her

"What? Why?" Nico asked hoarsely she gave him a look that meant later I stormed out of the room. I was sick and tired of secrets and me not knowing them until it's too late.

"Casper!" Thalia yelled I looked at her

"What!" I snapped

"We need to go to Chiron there was a prophecy and _you_ were in it." She explained I looked at her why was I in a prophecy? I am just a supposed to be dead kid.

"Wha…what did it saw?" I asked my voice quickly going away

"You're to grow into the new savior of us all." Thalia whispered I looked at her and became angrier gods always needed someone to save them but their such cocky bastards who just kill. They are no better than my brother and sisters or our parents.

"Why would I want to become the savior of the people who want me _dead_?" I harshly whispered back turning away to walk back to the Big House.

* * *

_**Please leave a review **_

_**thank you for reading **_

_**~nkb99**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey everyone! I am starting to get downhearted I haven't heard from anyone...do you guys not like it? Please tell what your dislikes and likes are they mean a lot to me and it also helps a LOT with writing...I hope you guys like this chapter and please leave a review.**

* * *

**Chapter 10 **

**Thalia's Pov **

I watched as Casper stormed to the big house and I sighed deeply, I should have known that he wouldn't want to be our savior half of the gods wanted him dead and the other half didn't even know he existed. I heard rustling in the woods and I looked behind me to see Nico smirking.

"What!" I snapped and he chuckled deeply

"You got it bad Thals." He laughed shaking his head while following Casper to the Big House. I grumbled to myself and trudge towards them, Mr. D was sitting in front of the checker board with a Diet Coke and I rolled my eyes.

"Are you ever going to get off your butt and help us?" I snapped while looking at him

"I provide you menacing brats with a place to stay Thaliana." He grumbled and I walked into the house to see Chiron already talking to the boys in a hushed tones. "Started without me?"

All three heads turned to look at me "Not at all." Chiron smiled politely I took a seat across from Casper folding my arms. I looked over to Chiron raising an eyebrow "Would like to explain why we are all here?"

"Oh yeah, there's a new prophecy." I answered

"What!" Grover nearly screeched I got up and laughed at my half goat friend

"Hey Grover." I laughed

"There can't be another prophecy Percy is gone how are we going to survive?" Grover panicked

"That's where I come in." Casper sneered Chiron looked at him then back at me I had formed a bad habit of biting on my lip when things got tense around.

"Thalia please enlighten us with what Rachael said." Chiron pushed I sighed and looked at Nico he nodded and I open my mouth

_"Child of the ancient one hears his brethren's call; stay strong for you must grow to become the new savior of us all._

_Daughters of lightning and war, Son of the dark lord; one of you are destined fall._

_The darkest pit calls to the fallen son of thieves, he answers the call only to realize who he has lost is forever gone._

_Choose wisely children or Olympus will finally fall; either way he will win all along." I looked around to see Grover fidgeting with a paper plate which he wound up eating, Casper avoiding making contact with anyone and Nico was murmuring something under his breath. I hadn't noticed Chiron pacing till I saw his horse legs in front of the door. _

_"This is…" Chiron trailed _

_"Bad!" Grover yelled _

_"G-man calm down." Nico stated _

_"I'm not helping those self righteous back stabbing treacherous people." Casper snapped _

_"Now let's not get any ideas alright?" Chiron ordered his stare made me unnerved and I nodded along with Nico and Casper. "We need to decipher this prophecy….obviously the first part is about Casper." Chiron looked at Casper; we all nodded "Daughter of lighting and war… Thalia that's you…" He looked at me with a sorrowful look and Grover whimpered _

_"Annabeth." Casper whispered my head snapped and I looked at him_

_"No! She can't go through anymore…the last war was already too much." I fought _

_"Well then there's me." Nico finally spoke I looked at him "One of us is destined to fall." _

_"Let's go to the next line." Chiron interrupted "The darkest pit calls to the fallen son of thieves." We all looked at him _

_"That's Luke." Casper answered I looked at him again "Luke isn't dead." _

_"That's impossible I saw him __die__." Nico snapped _

_"Well his not ok!" Casper yelled "I think his working with tartarus." The room seemed to get a little bit more eerie and I shivered _

_"That can't be." Chiron protested _

_"What other dark pit do you know? Also I had a dream…my brethren his calling." Casper sighed _

_"What about the next part though he realizes who he lost is forever gone?" Nico asked I started to think and I realized most times a line either has an underline meaning or is tied to another verse of the prophecy. _

_"What if the one he lost is out of the three that will fall?" I asked Chiron nodded _

_"Good job Thalia." Chiron nodded _

_"So does that cross out me?" Nico asked I could hear the hope in his voice I shrugged my shoulder. _

_"It also could be talking about his father or maybe even himself." Chiron added _

_"Ok the last line what does it mean that he will win either way?" Grover trembled I looked at Casper and he looked back his blue eyes seemed darker than normal and more secretive, his blonde hair had got longer and he looked slightly stronger maybe his godly powers were finally coming back. _

_"Either way Tartarus will win because he either gets his revenge on Olympus or he gets to eat the people that failed him…again." Casper answered "His one of the cruelest brothers…ruthless and very greedy." _

_"You would know this how?" Grover asked I had forgotten that Grover didn't know who Casper was and I beat Casper to the punch. _

_"His is the lost son of Erebus."I answered Casper looked at me and I gave him a slight smile before dropping it and quickly looking at Chiron "Does this mean we are going on a quest?" _

_"I am not sure…" Chiron pondered _

_"We need to get to Luke." I pushed _

_"But then he won't figure out that who he lost is forever gone." Nico countered _

_"We go to the underworld and try to stop Tartarus…most likely he will be open the Doors of Death again." Casper suggested _

_"I will talk to the gods in the morning and then I will tell you…now go get some sleep children." Chiron confirmed Nico and Casper got up and walked out of the room with Grover I stayed seated and looked at Chiron. "Thalia?" _

_"I…I can't lose both of them." I stammered he sighed and sat down beside me "There the only family I have left." _

_"I am truly sorry…Life is cruelest to the least deserving." He said I got up _

_"Promise me you won't let Annabeth go." I ordered he looked at me _

_"Thalia I- "Promise me." I snapped he nodded _

_"I give you my word." He answered I nodded and walked out of the Big House to my cabin, I walked in to the smell of roses and way too much perfume. I saw a letter on my bed and I knew it was from Aphrodite. I opened and read it aloud: _

_"Its Casper darling, I can't wait to see how this love story plays out!" _

_ Love you, Aphrodite __  
_

I let the letter drop out my hand I almost forgot what she was talking about then it hit me like a bulldozer…How could I have fallen for Casper! And why didn't I notice it yet, I sat on my bed thinking and I remembered his smile, smirk, and his amazing laugh; how he always knew what was wrong even if it was Luke manipulating him, how I was scared when Nico told me what happened to him and that he was a Titan and that I might lose him too, but when he opened those gorgeous blue eyes…STOP IT! I screamed to myself I couldn't think this way I am a Hunter…well was a Hunter but still this is _Casper_, my heart couldn't fall for him.

"Oh yes it can." I heard Aphrodite giggle in my head I screamed in my pillow and I needed sleep maybe this is all a really, _really _bad dream and tomorrow I will wake up from it. Yeah that's exactly what it is.

"Oh but is it?" I heard Aphrodite say I could hear her smirk

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" I yelled


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you to all those who left me a review, favorite, and or followed XD **

* * *

**Chapter 11**

**Casper's Pov **

I waited in the Big House for Chiron, he had left for Olympus yesterday and it didn't sound good. No one could go into the lake and it was dark and gloomy in the camp. I noticed that Thalia was avoiding me and I started to feel bad, the way I had been acting wasn't me at all. I walked over to the Zeus cabin and knocked on the door.

"What do you want?" Thalia snapped I smiled as she opened the door this was the Thalia I knew

"Can we talk?" I asked she furrowed her eyebrows and nodded slightly I looked at her but she didn't move from the door. "Can I come in?" I asked

"Well if you have too." She rolled her eyes I walked passed her and sat down on the bed

"I'm sorry for the way I have been acting…it's just when you find out that your entire life has been a lie it gets a little crazy." I laughed slightly

"Trust me I know." She admitted I smiled

"Do you think there will be a quest?" I questioned

"I don't know…usually there's a purpose but I don't really see what this one is." Thalia muttered

"To stop tartarus." I huffed

"But either way he wins…doesn't that freak you out?" She asked

"No not really…I'm a Titan so I may be guaranteed a spot in life." I pointed out She gave me a glare and I shrunk back.

"That may not be the case _Casper_." She snapped I held my hands in defense, her glare slowly left and I looked into her blue eyes and I felt myself drift off, I could get lost in those icy blue seas and how beautiful she was with her black hair reaching her ear now. I startled myself out of my daydream and looked up at Thalia she was giving me a weird look.

"I...I should go." I said she nodded and I ran out of the Cabin back to Nico's I couldn't be thinking of Thalia like that, she was a hunter...well ex hunter but still! She was Thalia and if she ever fell in love with someone it would be Luke not me. I walked out of the Cabin finally catching my breath and walked back to Thalia's cabin.

"Um...Casper are you ok?" She asked raising an eyebrow I nodded and looked at her.

"How about we start over?" I asked she gave me a wary look "A fresh start." She nodded giving me her hand

"I'm Thalia, Thalia Grace daughter of Zeus and you are?" She asked with a quirky smirk

"I'm Casper, Casper Louis son of Erebus nice to meet you." I smiled I saw her blush and I laughed it was the most adorable thing every...woah! Did I really just say that? I heard hooves behind me.

"Casper! Thalia!" Chiron yelled we both turned to look at him "Your going on a quest...but against almost all of the gods consent you need to hurry." He rushed I ran into my room grabbing the little bit of cloths I had and a few drachma's Mr. D I had given me, I noticed that Nico's bag was gone and I guessed that he was already down by the hill. I ran to the hill meeting Chiron, Nico, Thalia, and Annabeth.

"Why is Annabeth here?" I asked worried that she might get hurt

"Because I wanted to come." Annabeth answered I looked at Thalia shocked

"Apollo healed her." Nico answered I smiled nodding and Thalia still looked at Annabeth warily. I walked over to her.

"Everything will be fine." I promised she gave me a side glance and nodded I squeezed her hand quickly removing my hand from contact with her.

"Where do we go?" Annabeth asked

"San Francisco, to Hades." Thalia and I said together

* * *

_**I know I know! I promised I would post more often but school has been a mad place I have been studying for Final Terms, pre- SAT'S and Tests I am so sorry and I will try to post more often but as you can see that might not happen. thank you all for reading and please leave a review. **_

**~nkb99**


End file.
